The Adventures of Skye: Because Philinda is OTP and will be Canon
by SAMtheAvenger
Summary: Skye is easily bored. That usually leads to her getting into very...interesting situations. So...I guess that makes her an interesting person? Meh. Superheroes and Secret Agents alike should all be warned. Fangirl/Shipping!Skye/Third in the 'Adventures of Skye'verse/Philinda shipping/SHIELD!FamilyDynamics/Minor pre-SkyeWard


**Skye is easily bored. That usually leads to her getting into very...interesting situations. So...I guess that makes her an interesting person? Meh. Superheroes and Secret Agents alike should all be warned.**

**Fangirl/Shipping!Skye/Third in the 'Adventures of Skye'verse/Philinda shipping/SHIELD!FamilyDynamics/Minor pre-SkyeWard**

**DISCALIMER: I do not own AOS or Skye's shipping tendencies; only the plot line.**

_**The Adventures of Skye**_

_** Because #Philinda is OTP and will be Canon**_

Skye grew up bouncing from foster home to foster home, so she definitely didn't have a very stable childhood. She had given up expecting anything out of any adults' that came into her life when she was nine years old because they never stayed, no matter how nice they were. She had given up on the system by the time she was eleven and gotten out (ran away) when she was sixteen.

Family may have been something she craved as a child, but for twenty four-year-old Skye, it was something she'd dream about every now and again that would only leave her in a sombre mood.

The hacker didn't know- couldn't pinpoint exactly when- but, at some point during her stay on the Bus, she had begun to consider the SHIELD logo wearing occupants...family.

Simmons and Fitz were basically her brother and sister (or brother and sister-in-law/best friend because she knows they're totally made for each other).

Ward...well, she had grown to care for the robot, but it would be a long drag from hell before she would admit to anyone that her feelings for him were anything other than platonic. (That didn't mean she'd _never _admit it- it would just be a _really long time_ before she would. Skye was realistic.)

Coulson was her cool but dorky Dad because, come on, you've seen the guys office- total dork.

And May was her reserved, strict but cool, badass, martial-artist Mum.

They were all basically the kids and Coulson and May were the parents.

It logically made sense.

So, it is only natural to go from parents to couple.

Coulson and May.

Phil and Melinda.

_Philinda._

She totally shipped it.

Heck, it was her OTP.

Skye compiled a list of components in her head that put them together as a ship.

They were co-workers with an, obviously, very deep history.

Coulson seemed to get May, in all her silence, and May had this deep understanding of Coulson, past his stoic manner and fanboy tendencies.

And their history. They had so much history that they'd make reference to but were so _painfully_ vague about, Skye could only make wild assumptions as to what had gone on with them.

Let's not forget the fact that Coulson obviously has a big enough pull on May to get her to leave her desk job (retirement, she called it) and Skye had a feeling even Fury probably wouldn't have been able to manage that.

So Skye had developed a habit of watching the two interact- analyzing and fangirling in her head. (She wasn't just doing it because they were her OTP- she was improving her body language reading skills. Yups; she was _such _a good student like that.)

Skye had a sort of ongoing narrative in her head whilst she watched them, debating over whether certain actions or behaviours would count towards supporting the ship.

Sometimes she would accidentally be a little more vocal about it then she originally intended.

"Where's May?" Leo looked up.

"Coulson's office, I think."

"They're either figuring out where to have their next date night or she's chewing him out over going in without a gun again."

"What?"

"Nothing! Wha- hey I think Ward's calling me kay bye!"

"Hey, did Coulson tell you anything?" Ward asked.

"Nah, he made a weird quote and babbled a bit about Bahrain."

"Bahrain huh?"

"Yeah, I think there's a good chance they pulled a Vegas stunt and got married there."

"...I'm sorry, did you say Vegas?"

"Uh nope."

"But you just-"

"You been sleeping alright Terminator? You look pretty wiped. Why don't you go take a nap?"

"Has Agent May emerged from the cockpit yet?" Jemma peeked out of the lab as Skye walked past.

"Nope."

"Has Coulson gone after her yet?"

"Yeah, he took her a plate of pasta." Jemma laughed slightly

"He'll probably stay there till she finishes it all."

"It's so cute how he worries about her."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just that you're probably right."

"Are Mom and Dad fighting?" The words slipped out of Skye's mouth before she could stop them- May had headed immediately for Coulson's office when they got back from their latest escapade, who followed a little bit more hesitantly afterwards (he knew he was in for a verbal thrashing). The team were sat at the counter, pretending to not be eavesdropping. Before she had a chance to take back any of her words, Leo responded

"More like Mum's going to tear Dad a new one- I'd hardly call it a fight."

"Yeah, he's screwed," Ward concurred, leaning back onto the worktop.

"You'd think he'd know better; they've been through this how many times now?" Jemma shrugged her ponytail over her shoulder.

"Since the beginning of the week- four times. Since we've been on the Bus- 71, now 72 times." The conversation continued like this and Skye couldn't help the amused smirk that graced her lips- so she _wasn't_ the only one who shipped Philinda.

* * *

**Yo, new _Adventures of Skye _fic~! This was- well it was Skye being fangirly and shipping Philinda. Pretty simple. **

**I'd like to thank the reviewers, favers, and followers of the previous one shots for this series for their love and support; I'm seriously glad you've liked all I've written so far. ouo**

**I hope you enjoyed this fic, it is the third in the '_Adventures of Skye'_verse, following _The Dangers of Sugar and Sharpies _and _The Effects of Late Nights and Harry_ Potter. If you haven't read those, please go and do so!**

**Happy reading loves,**

**Peace out.**


End file.
